Runaway Bacholerette
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Bella's getting married. She's at her bacholerette party and suddenly a God-like stripper walks in the room.. One-shot. M for Lemons. For the lion lamb fanfic contest.


_This is an entry for the November Fanfiction competition at lion_lamb. [=_

**Title: **Runaway Bacholerette.

**Author: **poisonedbirth (siobneedsavolvo on LJ)

**Rating: **M.

**Pairings: **Edward/Bella

**Summary: **Written for the lion_lamb fanfic contest. Bella's getting married, but at her bacholerette party, a handsome stripper walks in the room.

Hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

Music pounded throughout the disco lights of Seattle's hottest new club, Venom.

I really didn't want to be here.

True, it was my hen night, but I wanted to spend the night at home in bed. Thinking of my sweet husband to be.

It was was 11:35PM and we had been here for three hours and I wanted to go home.

My best friends Rosalie and Alice were were spending the night away from both of their boyfriends.

I pulled them to the side and asked them, "Hey Rose, Ali? How do you deal with spending all the time away from Emmett and Jasper? I mean, you guys are always out partying. Doesn't it kill to be away from them?"

Rose shrugged. "Being married doesn't necessarily mean you have to be tied down. Emmett and I go out and we hook up with other people. I'm sure when you're married, it'll be the same. Hooking up with different people."

I froze. "But aren't you supposed to be faithful to your boyfriends no matter what."

Alice laughed this time. "Bells, do you _honestly_ think Mike is being faithful to _you?"_

"B-b-ut. I thought.." I trailed off.

My two best friends put a hand on either side of my shoulder.

"Look, Bella, when you guys were dating, Mike was fucking at least three different girls. Possibly at the same time." Rosalie said naturally, like it was common knowledge.

"But, I thought.."

"Yes, we know what you thought." Alice said. "But this is your last night a free woman! Time to celebrate!"

I laughed and we all walked back to our table.

We were all drinking martini's, everybody having a laugh.

Me, pretending to have a laugh.

I looked over at the crowd, analyzing everybody.

And that's when I saw him.

The most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life.

He had messy, bronze hair, that made me instantly want to run my fingers through it.

He was wearing all black. Black sneakers, black _leather_ tight pants and a black t-shirt with hung off from his body.

His skinny form was making his way towards me and then he stopped about 5 feet from me.

For some reason, all the girls around me were pointing at me.

I was confused but I thought nothing of it, as I couldn't stop staring at him.

His emarald green eyes were smouldering me, drowning me in and I could not stop staring at him.

I was vaguely aware of the music in the background being blasted and the music switched differently all together.

Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" began playing and this beautiful God in front of me was just standing there, staring at me, drowning me in.

He was gaping at me, frozen.

Did I have something on my face?

The girls started throwing things at him to get his attention.

He blinked twice and shook his head, snapping out his daze.

I laughed and he smirked at me.

_I should know, that you're not good for me._

Then he started dancing in front of me, and my, was he a sexy dancer, or what?

It seemed to be natural to him, I was so endured in his face and his moves that I didn't realize he had taken his shirt off.

I stared at his perfect chest, gaping at him like he was me a few minutes ago.

He threw his shirt at me and I caught it.

I brought it to my face and tried not to be obvious that I was smelling his shirt.

All the girls started chanting "Take it off! Take it off!"

Was that - was he _blushing?_

I chuckled to myself. At least it wasn't me that only did that.

Then, he began to walk slowly toward me, like a hunter.

He was the predator and I was his prey.

As soon as he got to me, he put both hands on either sides of my shoulders and leaned down to the side of my face and put his lips at my ear.

"I don't usually do this, but do you mind going somewhere more private?" He whispered.

I shook my head and stood up, grabbing his hand and running to the backroom.

I heard all the whistles and catcalls but didn't pay attention to it.

The backroom was empty, and it would be all night.

I led him in and he shut the door behind us.

I exhaled out loud.

He chuckled, still smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, but there was no way I would've lasted another minute out there without taking you by full force, right there and then." He said, moving closer to me.

I froze and then spoke. "S-sorry. I'm preventing you from doing your job. We should probably get b-back out t-there." I stuttered.

I began to open the door, but he placed his big strong arm against it, and closed it.

Preventing me from leaving.

He turned the lock and grabbed my tiny body frame and pushed me against the door.

He stepped closer, with his hands on either side of my waist, smouldering his body with mine.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I replied.

He chuckled. "Well, trust me when I say this, Bella Swan.."

He leaned down to my neck and whispered against it. "There is nowhere I would rather be."

He smiled against my neck and gently kissed it.

"But, why me? You could have the pick of any beautiful girls out there. And I'm just.. not. Why would you pick me out of all of them?" I asked.

He raised his head and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly."

He pulled back and continued speaking. "Bella, when I first stepped into the club and saw you, I felt an immediate attraction to you. You're beautiful. And then I saw you looking bored and a little.. sad. And I wanted to cheer you up. Anything from making you look so sad. I feel the two attractions for you. And I don't know how to explain it. But I feel like I already know you. I want to know you."

I nodded. "I would be lying if I didn't say the same." I sighed. "But, you know my name and I don't know _yours."_

He laughed. "Edward, Edward Cullen."

I smiled and he returned it.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward Cullen."

"Likewise, Bella Swan."

He pushed me against the door again and left a trail of burning kisses along my neck.

He lifted me up in one go, trailing one hand down my body, while the other was wrapped securely along the my waist.

I felt his hand on my knee and it started to trail up to my upper thigh, _very slowly._

His fingers wound around my panties and he slipped his hand to my backside, rubbing it tenderly.

"Smooth as a baby's bottom." He chuckled and I returned it.

He traced the shape of my ass and moved it around to the side of my hip and traced down to my already heated centre.

He looked up, as if to ask permission, and I nodded.

He slipped one finger inside me, pushing it as far as he willed it together.

I moaned it internally, wrapping my legs around his waist and gripping his neck tightly.

He rubbed his finger very smoothly against my clit.

Every time I moaned, he took that a signal to go faster.

At first he was gentle, but then he was fingering me so roughly that it seemed like he was aroused as I was.

I squeezed my fingers and toes when he got faster, I could barely stand it.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned loudly.

"Cum for me, Bella." He whispered.

I rolled my head back and moaned as two more of his fingers slipped in me, one caressing my nub, the other taking place beside his first.

My head leaned back against the door, my long hair draping down over his one arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer, when finally he pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to lips, sucking on every finger.

He smiled, enduring the taste.

"God, you are so beautiful, Bella." He said and then he attacked my lips.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and he devoured my lips with his.

In record time, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking me for entrance.

I gladly granted him access and our tongue's fought for each other as we both fell down on the couch.

He rolled me on top of him and he kissed me for dear life, whilst hands arms were tracing all over my back.

Both of his hands traced down to my back over my ass, and down to my upper thighs where my white summer dress landed after his little present.

He gently grabbed the two sides of the dress and smoothly brought it up past my backside, to my back and it reached my neck.

I moved my mouth away from his lips briefly and raised my arms as he lifted the dress over my head.

He looked me over for a minute and then muttered, "Beautiful."

I pressed my lips to his against as his hands roamed over me again.

His hands went to my boots and he unzipped them very slowly and I slipped them both off.

I sat him up and I straddle his lap.

I grabbed one his legs and slipped off his black converse sneaker and did the same with the other leg.

I took his hips, rubbing them gently.

Slowly, I let my hands trail down to his _very_ upper thigh and reached his zipper.

I took the little piece of metal that was covering him from me and slowly pulled it down.

When he hissed, I smiled at my work.

I pulled it all the way down and what I saw made me smirk.

"Going commando?" I asked.

He smirked and kissed my neck. "You like that?"

I kissed his shoulder and whispered, "Of course. I like everything about you."

I slipped down his pants all the way to the ground and he kicked them off.

He lay back down on the couch and pulled me down with him.

I situated myself on his lap and attacked his neck with my tongue, licking his him sensually.

I put both of my hands on his chest and dragged my fingernails along his chest, followed by my tongue.

My fingernails reached his hips and I felt a poke in my stomach.

I smirked at his obvious erection and I grabbed it roughly, making Edward whimper.

I looked at his face and saw his head was propped down, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I traced my fingers over it and rubbed it slow and then faster and faster.

Edward's ragged breathing became pretty obvious once I started to go faster.

"Bella.." He groaned. "Please.."

Then, I pressed it firmly in my mouth, sucking on it gently.

I swirled my tongue around him, loving the taste.

His hips arched and then he fell back as he came into my back.

I took it back in my hands and removed it from my mouth.

He exhaled. "Bella, please. I need you."

"You need me to what?" I smirked.

He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me under him.

He whispered in my ear, "Please, let me make love to you. Let me show you that I can be the only man you will ever need."

I nodded against him and he fumbled his way to the clasp of my bra.

I chuckled and helped him undo it and he slowly pushed the straps down my house and wripped the bra off me and threw it across the room.

He grabbed both of my breasts and kissed each of them in turn.

He moved his hands to the edge of my panties and pulled them from my legs and threw them with our other clothes.

He looked into my eyes, whilst intertwining both of our hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, smiling.

He got into place and slowly, he slowly entered me.

I arched my back and moaned. "Oh, Edwardddd."

He pushed further, filling me.

I had never felt this way before, and I knew at that moment, I could never be without Edward Cullen.

He pulled out and then thrust back into me.  
My legs automatically went up and I wrapped them around his torso.

Our hips started to rock with each other in rhythm.

I heard him grunting in my ear and knew he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Harder, Edward. Harder." I groaned.

He happily granted my request.

He pushed in me real deep and rocked my body with his, kissing parts of my body in turn.

My lips, my eyelids, my cheek, my nose, my neck, my arms, my shoulders, my breasts. Any place he could get his lips on.

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed out.

"Bella.. God.. Bella. God, I love you." He moaned.

We continued like that for, I don't know how long.

Edward making love to me was the best experience I had ever had.

Eventually, we both reached our climax and collapsed on each other.

He pulled out and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair.

We laid there in silence until he sat up, pulling me with him.

"Bella, I love you so much. I don't know how I can forget it and go on without you." He sighed.

"I love you to, Edward. You have no idea."

"You do?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Run away with me, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded and I smiled.

We both stood up and got dressed.  
I was putting on my boots, when Edward said he had his motorbike out the back and he'd bring it to the front.

He kissed me and left.

I smiled to myself.

This was positively the best night of my life.

But, then I realized I had to leave Mike a note.

I found a pen and piece of paper.

On it, I wrote:

_Dear Mike,_

_I'm so sorry, but I don't love you. I probably never did._

_You cheated on me when we were dating, so I guess it'll make no difference to you now._

_I love you Edward more than I could ever you._

_Goodbye. Have a good life._

_Bella. x_

I took off my ring and put it with the the paper.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

I picked up my bag and walked to Alice and Rosalie.

"Give this to Mike, will you?" I asked them.

They nodded and I handed them the paper and ring and then I ran for the front door.

And there he was, my hero, my life.

He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" He asked me, kissing my lips.

"Definitely." I replied.

He climbed on the motorbike and I climbed on the back, wrapping my arms around him.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard the girls scream my name.

Edward looked at them and looked at me. "Ready to start your new life?"

I kissed him again. "Definitely."

And we sped off into the sunrise, leaving my past life behind.

Just Edward and I.

I could not wait.

* * *

**Bare in mind, this is my first lemon, so be nice. :P**

**Review if you like.**


End file.
